Uma Nova Aventura
by xizpe-kun
Summary: Sonic estranhava tudo estar tão calmo, Eggman nunca foi de se esconder tanto tempo, uns falavam que ele havia desistido, outros achavam que de tanta gordura, infartou. Mas não era nada disso. Eggman estava planejando um terrível ataque...
1. Prólogo

Aê, minha primeira fic de Sonic! XD

Sempre fui fã de Sonic, desde pequeno, porém a primeira vez que zerei Sonic 1 de Megadrive foi em 2004 EAHUAEHUEAHUAEHUAE²²² .

Bom, vamos à fic!

Prólogo – Surpresas

Era tarde, fazia muito calor em Station Square, Sonic e seus amigos se divertiam na praia, mesmo Sonic odiando a água, ele ficava na areia, deitado. Amy, Cream, Cheese e Chris, faziam um castelo na areia, enquanto Tails e Knuckles surfavam. Eggman não aparecia já fazia um bom tempo.

Sonic estranhava tudo estar tão calmo, Eggman nunca foi de se esconder tanto tempo, uns falavam que ele havia desistido, outros achavam que de tanta gordura, infartou. Mas não era nada disso. Eggman estava planejando um terrível ataque à Station Square, e isso envolvia destruir tudo, tudo mesmo, até conseguir implantar o Império Eggman.

Tails saiu da água, e foi falar com as garotas e o Chris.

- Vocês não vão entrar na água? Está uma delícia!

- As ondas estão muito altas Tails! – Disse Cream.

- Eu topo Tails! – Disse Chris. – Aproveito e treino minhas habilidades no Surf!

- Você sabe surfar, Chris? – indaga Amy.

- Sei sim! E é ainda melhor com todas essas ondas enormes. Se bem que...

De repente, todas as pessoas da praia começam a gritar, e um corre-corre começa, empurrando todos, nisso, Tails e Cream ficam praticamente encostados um no outro. Uma nave de Eggman, surge no meio do mar, indicando que todos, teriam uma nova aventura.

Eu prometi para não sei quem que eu ia fazer uma fic de Sonic, e esta aí.

Bom, é isso, e daqui a algum tempo eu coloco o Cap. 1

Té + galera.'


	2. O Plano de Eggman

Capítulo 1 – O Plano de Eggman

- Mwahahaha! Pensou que eu tinha desistido Sonic? – gritava o vilão dentro da nave.

- Você não é de desistir fácil Eggman, sempre soube disso.

- Agora quem vai desistir é você, X426, mate-o!

- Quê? – Um robô parecido com o Cyclone X aparece ao lado de Eggman.

O robô começa a atacar, e Sonic desvia de todos os ataques, quando o robô se distrai com a velocidade do ouriço, e começa a procurá-lo, Sonic usa o Homing Attack. Eggman aproveita que o ouriço está distraído, e programa sua nave para jogar equipamentos no chão, Amy, chega perto de um, e o equipamento que parecia uma caneleira, gruda em sua perna, imediamente Amy começa a ser controlada por Eggman.

- Mwahahaha! Vá minha pequena, comece a atacar esse ouriço atrevido e seus amigos.

Amy joga seu martelo na direção de Sonic, e acerta em cheio; O ouriço cai no chão, ainda acordado.

- A-amy... Por que f-fez i-isso? – diz Sonic, gaguejando.

Algum tempo depois, ele acorda, Cream e Tails estavam a sua volta, o ouriço vê que não está mais na praia.

- C-cadê a A-amy? – Sonic ainda gaguejava, por causa da pancada.

- Eggman a levou embora, e parece que ela estava contente por ir. – Dizia Cream, triste com a situação.

- A caneleira. – Afirmava Sonic, já em pé.

- Que caneleira Sonic? – Indagava Tails.

- Aquelas caneleiras eletrônicas que estavam caindo da nave do Eggman, com elas, ele pode controlar as pessoas.

- Ah, eu sei quais são, eu peguei uma, mas ela parou de funcionar, eu coloquei em mim pra ficar mais bonita.

- CREAM! Você não percebe a quase burrada que você fez? – grita Tails – Essas caneleiras controlam as pessoas!

Cream tenta tirar a caneleira, mas ela não sai.

- Não sai! Me ajuda Tails!

De repente acende uma luz na caneleira e Cream começa a atacar Tails, sem dó nem piedade, e como Tails foi educado para nunca bater em uma garota começa levar a pior. Sonic tenta segurar Cream, mais ela dá um soco em sua cara.

- SE VOCÊS NÃO SE RENDEREM AO IMPÉRIO EGGMAN, SERÃO MORTOS, SEM DÓ NEM PIEDADE. ADEUS! – Diz sinistramente a garota, então uma luz aparece atravessando o teto e Cream é abduzida.

- Cr-cream... – gagueja Tails.

- Calma, ela vai voltar, tá? – Sonic tenta consolar Tails.

Primeiro capítulo já postado com o prólogo, só para animarem vocês.

Então, é isso.

Avaliem & Comentem.

Flws'

Xizpe.


	3. Invadindo

Capítulo 3 – A luta mais difícil de minha vida

Foi um susto para a Team Sonic ver as garotas daquele jeito, eles esperavam ver as garotas apenas sendo contraladas pelas caneleiras. Agora ao invés de ter de lutar com garotas cinco vezes mais fortes por causa das caneleiras, também tinham de vencer suas partes máquinas.

Amy começa a bater em Sonic e Knuckles dando socos, pontapés e marteladas, enquanto Tails tentava acalmar a pequena coelha.

- Calma Cream, sou seu amigo... Faz isso não... – dizia Tails, quase tremendo.

- Eu não tenho amigos, não preciso, nunca vou precisar, preciso apenas de meu pai, Dr. Eggman.

- Eggman não é seu pai Cream, ele está controlando você, não vê? Praticamente a metade do seu corpo já é máquina graças a ele.

- Ele substitui o que é fraco, deixando tudo mais forte. – Nesse momento Cream começa a bater em Tails – Você não sabe o que é evoluir, garoto.

- Pelo contrário Cream, sei sim – Cream acerta um pontapé em Tails – existem dois tipos de evolução que eu considero importante: necessárias e as não-necessárias. As necessárias é em caso de uma espécie sofrer mudanças em seu habitat natural, e ter de se adaptar àquilo. E as não-necessárias, é o que não é necessário fazer, foi necessário o homem ir à lua?

- Sim, e a minha foi necessária. – Tails fica imobilizado.

- Não, não foi, após você ter sofrido essa "evolução" você ficou má, coisa que você nunca foi. Cream, você sempre foi companheira, você ajudava em tudo que podia, se sacrificaria por nós... – Tails já está caído de bruços no chão e Cream continua segurando-o.

Rapidamente o filhote de raposa consegue se virar, mais continua sem poder se soltar, quando a pequena coelha começa a o enforcar com força. Tails já estava sentindo o ar faltando a seus pulmões. Quando um baixo sussurro é ouvido:

- Cream, mesmo que Eggman faça você me matar, quero que saiba que te amo, não temerei a morte, e que sempre estarei ao seu lado, e em você. – O garoto apaga, e Cream começa a se lembrar de seu passado, de quando se divertia com seus amigos, de quando brincava com Cheese, de quando ia à praia e nadava, de quando eles faziam uma roda e começavam a contar piadas... Cream solta Tails, e a caneleira explode, todos se assustam, e a pequena coelha retorna.

Vendo Amy bater em Sonic e Knuckles, ela imobiliza Amy, e pede para Knuckles quebrar a caneleira rapidamente, Amy desmaia e todos voltam sua atenção a Tails.

- T-Tails... – a delicada garota começava a chorar – O que eu f-fiz com você, T-Tails...

Sonic tenta fazer massagem cardíaca, mas o garoto não acorda.

- Cream, você vai ter que fazer respiração boca-a-boca. – disse Knuckles.

- Tu...tudo para salvar meu amigo!

Cream começa a fazer respiração boca-a-boca em Tails, o garoto acorda, mas Cream não percebe, e o que era para ser um ato de salvamento, vira um beijo muito demorado e molhado.

XD, esse casal é perfect XD.

Mals pelo tamanho do capítulo, busco inspiração quando assito Sonic X inteiro, mais a desgraça da Internet que óbviamente é a Speedy discada do Vinícius não baixou o capítulo inteiro... Fazer o que?

Pelo menos o Capítulo ta aí.

Até mais turma

Avaliem.

Flws'

Abçs.


	4. A luta mais difícil de nossas vidas

Capítulo 4 - Enganação

No dia seguinte, Tails estava tirando as partes máquinas de Amy, e logo após isso seria Cream, a "paciente" de Tails.

- Tails, fiquei sabendo que você beijou a Cream ontem, é verdade? – diz a garota com um sorriso na face.

- É sim! – O garoto ficava corado.

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha não, é tão bom quando as pessoas se amam... Ai ai... Se o Sonic quisesse ficar comigo... – suspira a garota.

- Tá pronto Amy. – falou Tails.

- Ah, obrigado Tails! – agradecia Amy.

Amy saía do laboratório enquanto Cream chegava, as duas se cumprimentaram com um rápido "oi" e seguiram seus destinos. Cream estava com uma expressão de contente.

- Oi Cream!

- Oi!

- Me desculpa por ontem, mas é que não consigo mais segurar, eu preciso de você Cream, você pode até não me querer, mas eu te quero, você pode até não querer mais saber de mim, mas eu vou querer saber de como você está todos os dias... Cream...

- Tails... Eu te quero tanto como você me quer, não fiquei zangada por você ter me beijado, eu nem consegui dormir direito essa noite, e o pouco tempo que consegui dormir, sonhei que a gente se beijava e ninguém poderia nos separar.

Os dois se aproximam um do outro e se acariciavam...

- Eu te amo Cream!

- Também te amo, Tails!

Tails e Cream começam a se beijar. Sendo levados pelo clima, não percebem a entrada de Sonic no laboratório.

- Er... Com licença, não quero interromper...

- Já interrompeu Sonic! – dizia Tails dando risada.

Cream sentava no sofá, esperando Tails começar a retirar as peças de seu corpo.

- Parece que Eggman foi pro espaço! – falou Sonic sério.

- Não incomoda mais! – disse Tails em tom engraçado.

- É sério agora Tails, vamos precisar do Tornado X, e de pelo menos quatro esmeraldas.

- Ok! Mas isso pra quando?

- Para amanhã cedo! Eggman deve estar dormindo, e então se invadirmos cedo, e ele acordar os reflexos dele serão lentos. – Falava com inteligência Sonic.

- Beleza Sonic!

- Até amanhã Tails. – Disse Sonic.

- Até! – Se despedia Tails.

- Tchau Cream!

- Tchau Sonic.

Após Sonic sair do laboratório, este revela ser um robô e liga para a sua base central:

- Robô 628 para base, missão concluída.

- Ótimo, retorne para a base!

No laboratório de Prof. Carvalho Tails voltava sua atenção a Cream... E começava a tirar as partes de metal dela, não seria tão difícil, já que apenas os braços e as pernas estavam recobertos.

Em um lugar longe dali, lá no espaço havia uma nave, em que estava um ovo bigodudo com olho de vidro o Dr. Eggman.

- Mwahahaha! Mal sabe Tails que aquele não era Sonic... Ele vai cair certinho na minha armadilha... Mwahahaha!

Sem palavras para eu dizer o nome do cap.

Avaliem e Comentem

Flws'

Abçs.


	5. Enganação

Capítulo 5 - Um pequeno probleminha

Algum tempo depois de Tails tirar as partes robotizadas de Cream, este vai até seu computador ligado ao sistema de segurança, e sem querer abre o vídeo do Falso Sonic.

- Cream! Venha cá!

- Que foi, Tails?

- Olha só isso! - Tails aponta para o computador.

- Eggman! Ele estava tentando nos enganar...

O casal escuta um som de pessoas marchando, elas não paravam, e parece que estavam marchando em frente ao laboratório. Tails verifica pelas câmeras, que são alguns humanos com as caneleiras e alguns robôs de Eggman.

- Cream, liga para o Sonic vir até aqui! Eu vou ativar a segurança máxima da casa e do laboratório.

Cream vai até o telefone, e tentava digitar os números da casa onde Sonic estava, porém a tensão era tão grande que seu corpo estava trêmulo.

- Não, eu não posso ficar com medo... Tails precisa muito que eu ligue para o Sonic, e é o que eu vou fazer! - A coelha fecha os olhos, suspira fundo, e consegue digitar.

- Alô?

- Sonic?

- Pode falar Cream!

- Eu e o Tails estamos no laboratório, e tudo está cercado de robôs e humanos controlados. Eles estão querendo derrubar tudo! Vem pra cá o mais rápido que puder!

- Cream, eu só vou resolver um pequeno probleminha, e já vou para aí. Aqui também aconteceu isso só que quase não sobrou nada da casa e ainda tenho que defender o Chris.

- Beleza Sonic!

- Tchau!

- Tchau!

Cream corre até onde está Tails.

- Ele disse que vai vir o mais rápido que puder, pois lá também estão com o mesmo problema.

- Certo! Tomara que ele venha rápido, pois mesmo com a resistência máxima, isso pode cair.

Então o pior aconteceu, um estrondo foi ouvido, e a resistência da casa já era, os robôs e humanos entram na casa e começam a lutar, no começo, até que o casal estava forte no início, mais depois começou a ficar fraco, e parece que dessa vez o alvo era Tails. Um robô quebra o vidro que protegia as Esmeraldas do Caos e as levou para Eggman, enquanto Cream ficou ali, chorando.

Então Sonic chega junto com Amy e Chris.

- Cream, cadê o Tails? - pergunta Chris.

- L-le-varam... e-e-ele...

- Ah não! E o pior é que não sabemos a nova base do Eggman.

Nesse instante Cream se lembra do que o Falso Sonic disse.

*Flashback*

_"- Parece que Eggman foi pro espaço!_

_ - Não incomoda mais!_

_ - É sério agora Tails, vamos precisar do Tornado X, e de pelo menos quatro esmeraldas_."

Cream se levanta e diz em tom feliz:

- Eu sei onde Eggman está! E provavelmente onde Tails também está! Só quero saber de uma coisa, vocês sabem como dirigir o Tornado X ?

- Eu sei Cream! - disse Sonic.

- Então nós vamos para o espaço sideral, onde Eggman construiu sua base!

- Cream, só tem uma coisa - dizia Chris - Sem uma Esmeralda do Caos, o Tornado X vai funcionar apenas no modo normal, que é mais fraco.

- Sem problema, não viram que eu estava escondendo uma esmeralda - Cream mostra a esmeralda esverdeada. - Vamos?

- Opa, só estava esperando essa palavra. - disse Sonic.

- É isso aí Cream. - disse Amy super contente.

Primeiro a Cream, agora o Tails XD.

Aguardem o próximo cap. ;D

Flws'

Abçs.


	6. Um pequeno problema

Capítulo 5 - Um pequeno probleminha

Algum tempo depois de Tails tirar as partes robotizadas de Cream, este vai até seu computador ligado ao sistema de segurança, e sem querer abre o vídeo do Falso Sonic.

- Cream! Venha cá!

- Que foi, Tails?

- Olha só isso! - Tails aponta para o computador.

- Eggman! Ele estava tentando nos enganar...

O casal escuta um som de pessoas marchando, elas não paravam, e parece que estavam marchando em frente ao laboratório. Tails verifica pelas câmeras, que são alguns humanos com as caneleiras e alguns robôs de Eggman.

- Cream, liga para o Sonic vir até aqui! Eu vou ativar a segurança máxima da casa e do laboratório.

Cream vai até o telefone, e tentava digitar os números da casa onde Sonic estava, porém a tensão era tão grande que seu corpo estava trêmulo.

- Não, eu não posso ficar com medo... Tails precisa muito que eu ligue para o Sonic, e é o que eu vou fazer! - A coelha fecha os olhos, suspira fundo, e consegue digitar.

- Alô?

- Sonic?

- Pode falar Cream!

- Eu e o Tails estamos no laboratório, e tudo está cercado de robôs e humanos controlados. Eles estão querendo derrubar tudo! Vem pra cá o mais rápido que puder!

- Cream, eu só vou resolver um pequeno probleminha, e já vou para aí. Aqui também aconteceu isso só que quase não sobrou nada da casa e ainda tenho que defender o Chris.

- Beleza Sonic!

- Tchau!

- Tchau!

Cream corre até onde está Tails.

- Ele disse que vai vir o mais rápido que puder, pois lá também estão com o mesmo problema.

- Certo! Tomara que ele venha rápido, pois mesmo com a resistência máxima, isso pode cair.

Então o pior aconteceu, um estrondo foi ouvido, e a resistência da casa já era, os robôs e humanos entram na casa e começam a lutar, no começo, até que o casal estava forte no início, mais depois começou a ficar fraco, e parece que dessa vez o alvo era Tails. Um robô quebra o vidro que protegia as Esmeraldas do Caos e as levou para Eggman, enquanto Cream ficou ali, chorando.

Então Sonic chega junto com Amy e Chris.

- Cream, cadê o Tails? - pergunta Chris.

- L-le-varam... e-e-ele...

- Ah não! E o pior é que não sabemos a nova base do Eggman.

Nesse instante Cream se lembra do que o Falso Sonic disse.

*Flashback*

_"- Parece que Eggman foi pro espaço!_

_ - Não incomoda mais!_

_ - É sério agora Tails, vamos precisar do Tornado X, e de pelo menos quatro esmeraldas_."

Cream se levanta e diz em tom feliz:

- Eu sei onde Eggman está! E provavelmente onde Tails também está! Só quero saber de uma coisa, vocês sabem como dirigir o Tornado X ?

- Eu sei Cream! - disse Sonic.

- Então nós vamos para o espaço sideral, onde Eggman construiu sua base!

- Cream, só tem uma coisa - dizia Chris - Sem uma Esmeralda do Caos, o Tornado X vai funcionar apenas no modo normal, que é mais fraco.

- Sem problema, não viram que eu estava escondendo uma esmeralda - Cream mostra a esmeralda esverdeada. - Vamos?

- Opa, só estava esperando essa palavra. - disse Sonic.

- É isso aí Cream. - disse Amy super contente.

Primeiro a Cream, agora o Tails XD.

Aguardem o próximo cap. ;D

Flws'

Abçs.


	7. Fast, o ouriço

Decidi que a partir desse capítulo vou por imagens para representar os personagens. Não fui eu que as fiz, e sim, um amigo meu, o Fabrício, conhecido aqui no Animespirit por xizqe. Ele me autorizou a usar as imagens e personagens desde que levasse os créditos. O personagem "Fast" é de autoria dele também.

Capítulo 6 – Fast, o ouriço

Sonic, Amy, Cream e Chris partiram no Tornado X, e estavam subindo… Passaram a estratosfera e viram a base de Eggman flutuando pelo céu.

Pousaram com sucesso, desceram do avião, porém... Onde estava a entrada da base?

- Senhor Sonic, por onde nós vamos entrar? – dizia Cream educadamente.

- É mesmo Sonic! Onde é a entrada? – falou Chris.

- Calma pessoal, é fácil! – Amy começava a martelar em um vidro até ele se quebrar.

- Valeu Amy! Bora pessoal! – disse Sonic tentando encorajar todos.

Todos entram na nave, e vão explorando-a juntos, quando uma forte rajada de vento passa por eles.

O vento pára, e então um ouriço roxo se revela.

- Que-quem é você? – pergunta Cream com medo.

- Sou Fast, o ouriço. E vejo que há invasores por aqui.

- Queremos apenas salvar nosso amigo Tails! – disse Amy já preparando seu martelo.

- Só vão passar daqui se lutarem comigo. – Fast os encarava.

- Vai ser fácil demais, Cream, você topa? – perguntava Sonic

- Claro! Tudo para salvar o Tails! Eu o amo, não posso abandoná-lo.

- Vocês acham que vai ser tão fácil assim? – O ouriço roxo cria clones rapidamente, e então a equipe fica em desvantagem.

Cream é a primeira a partir pro ataque, dando socos e pontapés em alguns clones, porém eles somem e reaparecem atrás dela, fazendo com que ela perca o equilíbrio e caia, então os clones começam a bater nela. Sonic fazia seus Spin Dash e Homing Attacks, porém Fast se teleporta e começa a tirar sarro de Sonic, que estava muito irritado. Amy conseguia acertar vários clones com seu martelo, não sendo atingida por ninguém. Enquanto Chris ficava apenas observando de longe.

- Garota tola! Não percebe que sou muito mais forte que você? – dizia um clone de Fast para Cream – Você é fraca, ingênua, e agora está totalmente indefesa.

Cream chorava, mas não de dor, e sim, de raiva.

- VOCÊ É O FRACO AQUI! VOCÊ É DO MAL! QUANDO TODOS VÃO ENTENDER QUE O AMOR NUNCA PERDE? E QUE O ÓDIO NUNCA GANHA? – Cream se levanta e começa a bater muito rápido e forte nos clones, e eles não conseguiam acompanhá-la. Os que estavam apanhando de Cream somem, e ela vai ajudar Sonic. – TAILS NÃO MERECE ESTAR AQUI! NUM LUGAR DE ÓDIO! UM LUGAR POBRE, MISERÁVEL!

Cream começa a usar a energia da Esmeralda do Caos, que ela tinha tirado do Tornado X antes de sair.

Todos ficam surpresos com aquilo, nunca viram a coelha a fazer um ato desses.

- C-cr-cream... – Falava Chris gaguejando – Você p-pode u-us-usar o Controle do Caos.

Cream lançava raios de energia, fazendo os clones desaparecerem, e Fast desmaiar.

(:

Quem criou o Capítulo fui eu, quem criou a história do Fast, eu também (:

O que aconteceu foi que o xizqe disse que queria ilustrar a minha Fanfic, e sugeriu colocar o Fast como personagem.

Eu ia colocar alguém mesmo nesse capitulo, um Super-Robô, ou algo assim, mais depois do que o xizqe me disse eu mudei de idéia.

Então, avaliem e comentem.

Abçs.

Flws'


	8. A batalha final

Cream Robotizada em Parte (Capítulo 2)

Capítulo 7 – A Batalha final

Música de fundo ao começar a batalha na sala do mainframe: Dragonforce – Through the Fire and Flames

- Eu vou destruir essa base e Eggman, logo depois de salvarmos o Tails, já estou cansada disso! – dizia a coelha irritada.

- Calma Cream, temos que manter o foco, nosso foco agora é salvar o Tails, depois destruímos a base de Eggman. – disse Amy.

- Mas precisamos de um plano! – Disse Chris

- É verdade, porém não sabemos como vai estar organizado lá. Pode ser que o Fast já esteja lá, ou que Eggman tenha robotizado o Tails, não sabemos. – Falou Sonic.

- Então quando chegarmos lá vamos fazer tudo no improviso?

Todos estavam muito animados com essa aventura, pois seria talvez a última luta com Eggman, e se ele morresse finalmente teriam paz no universo.

Perto dali, na sala do mainframe:

- Você não vai conseguir Eggman, quando vai entender que você sempre vai perder e que nós sempre vamos ganhar? Porque somos do bem, e o bem sempre vence! O mal pode prevalecer por um tempo, mas nunca vencerá nada, pois quem convive com o mal, só pensa nele mesmo, usa o ódio, a raiva. Por isso nunca vai ganhar de nós.

- Fique quieto, filhote de raposa burro! Tudo que planejei com você deu errado, se deu bem nisso, agora, não me atrapalhe, pelo menos!

Eggman começa a falar com Fast com um comunicador, e ele recebia e enviava as mensagens através de um dispositivo na cabeça.

- Fast, vou teleportar você pra cá, Sonic e os amigos dele estão vindo na direção da sala onde estou, e precisarei de sua ajuda, pois se ele destruir o mainframe, perderemos tudo, até o controle das caneleiras instaladas nos humanos.

- Sim mestre, esperando o comando.

Fast é teleportado até a sala do mainframe de Eggman, onde é curado de seus ferimentos com as Esmeraldas do Caos.

- Eu acho que é aqui Amy, use seu martelo para quebrar a porta. – disse Sonic.

- Certo!

Amy usa seu martelo para quebrar a porta, com tanta força, que acaba quebrando um pedaço da parede também.

- AAAAAAH! Minha sala! Vocês destruíram a entrada da minha sala.

- Sonic, já tenho um plano, o Chris vai tentar quebrar as algemas de onde Tails está preso, eu e a Amy vamos bater no Fast, e você se encarrega de destruir o Mainframe do Eggman, certo? – Cream disse baixo no ouvido de Sonic.

- Então estão bolando um plano de última hora, hein? Mas saibam que não vai funcionar, pois com o Fast aqui, ninguém vai destruir minha base. – disse Eggman.

- Tem certeza Dr. Eggman? – gritou Cream.

Amy acerta seu martelo em cheio em Fast, e começa a pancadaria.

Sonic faz Spin Dashs e Homing Attacks em Eggman até ele desmaiar, aproveita, retira as esmeraldas de uma compartição do mainframe, e começa a destruí-lo.

Amy e Cream realmente estavam dando um "show" em Fast, que nem conseguia mais se levantar, era soco daqui, chute dali e uma série de provocações, como: _"Ué, você não é o mais rápido? Então por que não se levanta para bater em nós?"_, _"Ai, coitadinho, ta machucadinho, ta? Que dó!" _e _"Olha só, ta indefeso, e não tem ninguém para protegê-lo, né?"_.

Chris tentava muito, mas não conseguia soltar Tails de jeito nenhum.

- Chris, é fácil, você chuta com toda sua força no pé direito, essa algema no meu pé, ela vai se quebrar facilmente, pois está enferrujada. – disse Tails.

Chris faz o comando, na primeira vez, não conseguiu, mas não desistiu, e tentou mais uma vez, e conseguiu.

- Isso aí Chris, agora quero que repita esse comando no meu pé direito.

Chris o faz, e consegue de primeira.

-Agora está vendo aquele farolete naquela mesa? É um laser, pegue-o e passe no nível um nas duas algemas restantes.

Chris faz certinho o que Tails pediu.

- Valeu Chris. SONIC, O EGGMAN ESTÁ FUGINDO, USE AS ESMERALDAS DO CAOS PARA VIRAR SUPER SONIC E O FAZER VOAR PELOS CÉUS!

- CREAM, JOGA A ESMERALDA ESVERDEADA PARA MIM! – gritou Sonic.

Rapidamente Cream joga a esmeralda para Sonic, que usa o Controle do Caos para virar Super Sonic.

- Todos vocês, meus amigos, saiam correndo daqui! E vão até o Tornado X, porque isso aqui vai explodir. – disse Super Sonic.

- Mas sem as... – Cream é interrompida por Tails.

- Vamos logo Cream!

Todos saem correndo, quando uma grande luta se inicia. Era possível ouvir as explosões de dentro da sala.

- Tails, mas sem as Esmeraldas do Caos, o Tornado X não fica mais fraco?

- Tem uma Esmeralda clonada dentro do Tornado X, não se preocupe.

- Se você diz...

Todos entram no Tornado X, que não demora muito para levantar vôo. Ativam o modo com a Esmeralda clonada e começam a ir mais rápido, quando uma enorme explosão pode se ouvir da ex-base de Eggman.

- SOOOOOOOOOOONIC! – Amy grita desesperada!

- Calma Amy, o Sonic não morreu, não precisa ficar preocupada, você conhece ele, ele não vai morrer tão facilmente assim, te garanto. – disse Chris tentando acalmar Amy.

- Tomara Chris, tomara...

Ufs, o maior capitulo da fic, com 839 palavras.

Pena que já ta acabando :(

Gostei tanto de escrever essa fic.

Mais, é isso.

Avaliem.

Abraços.

Flws'.


	9. Epílogo

Amy Robotizada em Parte (Capítulo 2 e 3)

Epílogo

Três dias após o acontecido no espaço haviam se passado, tudo havia voltado ao normal, tudo mesmo, os humanos controlados foram libertos após a explosão, os robôs que ficavam na base das cavernas ficaram desativados e a paz voltava a reinar, mas para uma pessoa não tanto...

- Sonic, por que você não voltou para mim, Sonic? Eu te amo mais que tudo, Sonic, volta para mim, por favor.

- Hey Amy, por que você está chorando? – disse uma voz conhecida.

- Sonic?

- Eu.

- Sonic, você voltou para mim, você voltou. – disse Amy correndo para abraçá-lo – Por que demorou tanto parar voltar?

- Acho que dormi demais...

Enquanto isso, uma coelha e um raposo passeavam pela cidade, de mãos dadas.

- Olha só, hoje como estou bem-humorado e com a carteira cheia vou comprar tudo o que você quiser, Cream.

- Ah, obrigada, Tails.

- Mas só vou comprar o que você quiser, se você me responder uma pergunta.

- Claro, o que é?

- Quer namorar comigo? – disse Tails agarrando a coelha.

A coelha fica surpresa com a pergunta.

- Mas é claro que eu quero Tails, sem dúvida. Eu te amo demais.

Os dois começam a se beijar, e todos por perto começam a observá-los com um sorriso no rosto.

- Mas agora é hora de fazer você feliz! – disse o raposo, num tom feliz.

- E eu já sei o que vou comprar, viu?

- Vestidos novos?

- Ééééé *-*.

- E o que mais?

- Sorvete de creme *-*.

Eles riem, e seguem até o shopping, onde ficam por mais de 4 horas se divertindo.

Acabou ):

Não maliciem o _"Mas agora é hora de fazer você feliz!" _

Até a próxima povo,

Avaliem

Comentem.

Fanfic by: xizpe

Fanarts by: xizqe


End file.
